Yuuki Mishima
|englishva= Sean Chiplock }} Yuuki Mishima is a character from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Supporting Character; Moon Confidant **Persona 5 (Manga): Supporting Character Design Mishima is of short stature compared to his classmates, with spiky blue-tinted black hair and a relatively "average" face. He wears Shujin Academy's standard winter uniform with the shirt untucked, the suspenders off his shoulders, and without the blazer . He also wears white tennis shoes with green accents. Personality Bullied, abused, and ignored, Mishima is an isolated individual who craves freedom from his day-to-day tortures. Initially nervous and scared, once given a listening ear and a bit of support his excitable and loyal nature undoubtedly shines through. While his enthusiasm can become annoying, at times Mishima will still be hesitant and respectful, often apologizing for texting when he is sure the protagonist is busy. Mishima idolizes the protagonist as a cool superhero (likely viewing the protagonist as his "savior" from his abuse under Kamoshida). There are times when Mishima will cling to the protagonist, once saying he will never forgive the protagonist if he is left behind. This clinginess and other socially awkward behaviors is likely due to his past of social isolation as a victim of bullying. Although he looks up to the Phantom Thieves, he feels envious that he himself could never make an impact upon the world as they do. Mishima has always wanted to change himself and help others, but considers himself too pathetic and weak to do so. These negative feelings do eventually become the driving force behind his actions, manifesting as a need to be famous and a desire for revenge towards his bullies; however, Mishima is also willing to face his mistakes and change once he is finally given proper support. Mishima seems to be rather perceptive. He quickly realizes that the protagonist is a member of the Phantom Thieves; additionally, he can both sense and articulate the mood of Tokyo's population before the other Phantom Thieves can as reflected in his poll questions. Mishima may be fairly intelligent as well, as he clearly knows how to build and maintain a website and has shown that he enjoys looking up and memorizing facts. According to the character anthology, Mishima is designed to be the "grounded" character among the Phantom Thieves. Profile ''Persona 5'' Mishima is a second year high school student at Shujin Academy and classmate of the protagonist and Ann Takamaki in class 2-D. He is a member of Suguru Kamoshida's volleyball club, and is a frequent target of Kamoshida's abuse. Kamoshida uses Mishima to call in other students to his office for “advice sessions”, and also to spread nasty rumours online about anyone that Kamoshida takes a dislike to. The protagonist is a victim of the latter tactic before even setting foot into the school. Mishima is aware of the wrongness of his actions under Kamoshida’s orders, but is justifiably terrified of the consequences of going against Kamoshida. When the protagonist and Ryuji Sakamoto are looking for witnesses to testify about Kamoshida's abuse, Mishima refuses to say anything, out of fear, like everyone else in the school. Later, he is told by Kamoshida to call Ann's best friend, Shiho Suzui, into his office, even though there is no “session” planned that day. When Shiho attempts suicide the next day, Mishima is horrified and reveals to the protagonist and Ryuji what Kamoshida has done. With that knowledge, Ryuji confronts Kamoshida, with the protagonist and Mishima backing him, resulting in Kamoshida's decision to expel all three of them at the next board meeting. Fortunately for Mishima, his expulsion is overturned thanks to Kamoshida publicly confessing his wrongdoings after his corrupted heart is stolen by the protagonist, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana. Mishima then apologizes to Ann for not saying anything even though he knew what had happened to Shiho. He also apologizes to the protagonist for spreading false rumors about him and promises he will make it up to him. After Kamoshida's arrest, he realizes that the protagonist, Ryuji, and Ann are the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and thus approaches the protagonist more frequently. His obsession with the Phantom Thieves’ actions leads to him to create and then maintain the "Phantom Aficionado Website" (Phan-Site) by himself. His site hosts anonymous polls about the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, such as "Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, or not?" and collects heist requests from the public. The player can take note of the identified requests from his site and solve them in Mementos, the Palace of the general public, for people not sufficiently corrupted to have their own individual Palace in the Metaverse. Mishima’s goal is to raise support for the Phantom Thieves, because he believes that they are administering justice. When Yaldaboth begins to merge the Metaverse with reality, Mishima is one of the few people who is able to see the changes the city undergoes while everyone around him doesn't. During the final battle, when everyone else is finally able to see the changes and begins to panic until they see the Phantom Thieves' mark on the TV screen, Mishima supports the Phantom Thieves and urges everyone to do the same. This greatly weakens Yaldabaoth and gives the protagonist enough power to evolve Arsene into his ultimate Persona, Satanael, and defeat Yaldabaoth. Following the protagonist's arrest, if the protagonist has maximized his Confidant, Mishima will be seen at Shibuya Station, trying to collect signatures to overturn the protagonist's assault conviction against Masayoshi Shido. As the player ranks up Mishima’s Confidant, they will eventually meet Shadow Mishima in Mementos, who represents Mishima's repressed feelings. His Shadow Self is born from the real Mishima’s his desire to use the Phan-Site’s popularity for his own purpose, like getting revenge on his past bullies by using his website to threaten them both online and offline. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts notice this and confront him. The protagonist helps Shadow Mishima face himself; once he realizes he is using the Phantom Thieves for glory, the real Mishima also realizes it and regrets it. The real Mishima then decides to use the Phan-Site to let the people's voice be heard by the Phantom Thieves. Confidant Mishima's Confidant unlocks automatically on May 6th and reaches rank 2 on May 8th. After that, he starts sending missions to complete in Mementos through his chat messages. Some of them must be completed in order to make his Confidant bond progress. However, other missions do not count towards his Confidant affinity. Mishima's Confidant bond increases the experience gained and also allows non-active party members to gain experience. Maxing out his Confidant unlocks the skill Salvation Wish, which allows every party member to gain experience evenly. Mishima's farewell gift to the protagonist on the last day, after maxing his Confidant bond, is his Documentary Plans about the Phantom Thieves. The item unlocks Salvation Wish at the beginning of New Game+ once Mishima’s Confidant has been established. Gallery Trivia *Yuuki Mishima's name is probably a reference to the author . Mishima would also inspire the Shin Megami Tensei character Gotou. Mishima also bears some resemblance to the protagonist of Yukio's novel which many believes to be an autobiography of Yukio himself. In the novel the protagonist is physically weak, socially awkward and constantly tormented by the idea of how he looks in other's eye which is primarily contributed by his gay orientation. Category:Allies